Marshall Metcalf
Prof. Marshall Metcalf was a suspect in the murder investigations of Muay Thai boxing champion Thanid Tongproh in Death Match (Case #31 of World Edition) and SOMBRA recruit Riaja Somalinggi in The Sweet Escape (Case #33 of World Edition). Profile Marshall is a 61-year-old scientist. He has gray hair and facial hair, and blue skin due to constant self-experimentation. He has a scar on his forehead, a ring on his left hand, a gold watch on his right wrist, and has glasses. He dons a white lab coat with a name tag over a dark forest green-collared shirt with a maroon batik tie. In his lab coat pockets, there is a dropper and a bottle. In his first appearance, it is known that Marshall is physically fit, takes vitamins, and eats lemongrass. In his second appearance, it is known that he takes jamu, plays Congklak, and is left-handed. Role in Case(s) Death Match Marshall became a suspect after Jack and the player found his thesis with a message to the victim. Upon first meeting him, Jack was shocked to see that Marshall's skin was blue. Marshall explained that the blue skin was because of some side effects of his experiments, most of which he does on himself. When asked about the victim, he said he offered Thanid a chance to participate in a trial of some legal performance-boosting elements, although the victim refused. Marshall felt if the victim had participated, then he would have still been alive. Marshall had to spoken to again after Lars got himself blue from following the scientist's self-experimentation. At first, Lars thought there was no cure for his blue skin since Marshall was still blue, but Marshall assured him there was in fact an antidote for the skin, he just did not bother to use it himself. After being given the antidote, Lars pointed out other fighters besides the victim were given the same offer like Thanid, but they accepted. Marshall said the victim thought he was giving other fighters an unfair advantage, he even threatened to report Marshall's research to boxing authorities. Marshall was later found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Chon Sansurin for Thanid's murder. The Sweet Escape Marshall became a suspect again after Jack and the player found traces of his serum in the monkey forest. When asked why he was in Indonesia, he said the forest provided him with an endless amount of test subjects. Jack was disgusted at the idea, but Marshall informs him that he does not test anything on them that he does not test on himself first. When informed of the murder, Marshall cut the conversation short saying he did not know who she was. Marshall was interrogated again about his fingerprints being found on a chemistry set at the SOMBRA camp. When Jack accused him of experimenting for SOMBRA, Marshall insisted he was there to experiment on monkeys. He claimed he was trying to establish whether or not jamu would give the same health benefits as it does to him. Case Appearances *Death Match (Case #31 of World Edition) *The Sweet Escape (Case #33 of World Edition) Gallery MMetcalfWorldEdition.png|Marshall, as he appeared in Death Match (Case #31 of World Edition). MMetcalfWorldEditionC148.png|Marshall, as he appeared in The Sweet Escape (Case #33 of World Edition). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:SOMBRA Allies